Islands
İslands are new places that were introduced during the Conquest update. Each island is a separate server from the rest of the Frontier, with it's own expansive map. Members of Factions can join by looking at the Board located at each role's spawn. There are 5 islands as of 5/11/18: Chadwick, Beaver ,Frostbite ,Highpoint, and Dog. Every island has two spawns on opposite ends of the islands. Each one has a ship, a Board, a campfire, and Sylverster's Carriage that includes flintlock weapons such as Kentucky Rifle. Each spawn is a safezone for ALL factions, and is a relatively small circle that is only indicated by the "Leaving safe zone" text when exiting. Every island has a flag at the very center, ( except for dog ) equidistant between the two spawns. The faction that owns the flag obtains a salary, which increases the longer the player stays within a server( meaning, they do not leave the game or travel between islands) and the more islands their faction holds , better the salary. Holding islands gives 15 pounds every 5 minutes and will increase by 15 pounds every five minutes. This also stacks if you own multiple islands. Let's say you owned Chadwick and Dog islands, your first paycheck would be 30 pounds, then 60, etc. Every week there is an island raid event where players in factions will have to hold the flag for long periods of time. If your faction controls the flag on an island at the end of the event, they will receive special items per island they control. Most of the time the reward is hats, 3 are given each island's current owner. Most of the time a faction such as HBC will take most of the rewards, but the event is fun regardless if you win or not. Chadwick Island Chadwick island is one of the easiest islands to raid, getting to the flag takes around two minutes if you travel straight from spawn. Chadwick is usually captured by vast armies of HBC, so watch out. I would recommend skipping out on Chadwick Island during an island event unless you have more than ten able men. The mines at Chadwick are awful, there is only one gold ore vein that spawns. You may as well mine in the frontier. Big factions go here during events, and is one of the main battlegrounds. If you are solo, skip out on this island unless you want to come back gearless. Beaver Island Beaver Island is the easiest island to claim, just go straight until you find the flag. The mines are big and pitch-black, however, there is not as much gold but there are a lot of iron veins. The mine at Beaver is way better than the Chadwick mine. If you want to capture something really quick, and then bother yourself with something else - go for Beaver. However, watch out, if there is anyone you will most likely be swarmed by HBC/CFM. If you see at least 4 members of either faction there - run, others will join soon. Good island for a island event as there aistwo hill sopposite of each other near the flag. Highpoint Island Highpoint island is a hard island. When you walk out of spawn expect some camper near the ice due to it being a bottleneck. The mine on this island is not that big like the mine at Beaver is but it is way better than the Chadwick mine. Really easy for a defender due to the bottleneck at loser spawn. The water on this island is not safe so don't go in them unless you want to log. Hard island for attackers due to the bottleneck near spawn. Once past the bottleneck the island gets more easier the for attacker and harder the for defender. Frostbite Island Frostbite island has mediocre size, the flag is easy to find, just stick to the left part of the map. There is not a lot of cover on the island due to it having a ton of ice on it, so the best place to set a base is on the mountain. The mines are way bigger but it only has one gold vein. This island is probably the best island for defender due to the lack of cover but the defender would have less coverage if they aren't on a mountain. There also a hidden Easter egg on this island. Easy island for all faction during a island event. Very hard hold on to due to the lack of terrain for defense. Dog Island Dog Island is the biggest island in The Northern Frontier. The flag on dog island is hard to find and can anywhere from ten to 30 minutes to find depending on whether you know the island well. Because of the size of Dog Island, not many factions raid it. There are barely any animals on Dog Island. To fish, you must walk a significant distance away from the flag. The mines on Dog Island have an array of branching tunnels, some of the branches have a certain type of ore in it. The mines on Dog Island have a substantial amount of gold in them. If you want to farm pounds, capturing Dog Island is a good idea. Very rarely another faction will bring up the courage to bring their men through the long walk. Its not uncommon for factions to hold Dog Island for more than an hour without any raiders trying to take over. Not a popular island to hold on an island event because of its size, so sometimes small factions can take Dog Island after a larger faction has abandoned it in hopes to capture a smaller island such as Frostbite or Chadwick. Location Category:Faction Category:Location Category:Game Mechanics